poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Razor Day 4: The Road to Battle
A Dream Full of Promises (Sawyer's memories continue to flood back. He floats toward the light, trying to grab young Kelly in the Hollow Bastion library) Rico: It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world. (Rico takes the Keyblade from Sawyer in the Rising Falls) Yoshi: But I'm not gonna betray Sawyer or Zoe, either. (Yoshi protects Sawyer from a Dark Firaga of Rico's) Gmerl: All for one and one for all. Sawyer: My friends are my power! (Sawyer reclaims the Keyblade) Vegeta: So, your heart won this battle. (Sawyer passes right through a cloaked figure in Hollow Bastion. He blocks a large wave of blue energy from the man and sends it flying into the castle's mortar and stone) Rico-Ansem: It is I, Ansem, lead me into everlasting darkness! (Rico moves to strike Sawyer and release Kelly's heart) Kelly: Sawyer! (Sawyer has a flash of Kelly's face and he catches Rico's blow with his Keyblade) Chaos Emerl: Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kelly's heart! (Sawyer releases Kelly's heart. Kelly saves Sawyer from the Heartless) Sawyer: Kelly. (Sawyer sees Kelly smiling at him) Yusei Fudo: We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other. Luna: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again. (Kelly gives Sawyer the Oathkeeper keychain) Kelly: Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me. Sawyer: Don't worry. I will. Kelly: Promise. (Sawyer seals the keyhole at Hollow Bastion) Kelly: Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you. A Troubled Awakening (Razor wakes up and looks out his window) Razor: Right... "Promise"... (He moves as if striking with a Keyblade) Razor: What a mess... (He scratches her head. The words 'The 4th Day' appear on the screen. Later, Razor runs out of the Usual Spot) Shopkeeper: Hurry to the sandlot! You're gonna be late! Let's Struggle! (At the Sandlot, where many people have gathered to watch The Struggle) Fritz: Who are you gonna root for? Leonette: Both of them, silly. (Sure enough, some Fireworks appear in the sky as the crowd cheers) Producer: Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!? Rai: Seifer, y'know!? Producer: And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!? Leonette and Fritz: Nathan! Razor! Fans: Setzerrrrr! Crowd: Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Producer: Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's... Crowd: STRUGGLE! (Then, more fireworks are set off. The announcer gets off the stage for the commentator to begin) Announcer: Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere.. who knew he'd make it so far this year? Vivi! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Nathan! It's his first trip to the finals! And Struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Razor! (Nathan looks to Razor, who returns his gaze, but looks away solemnly, Razor felt very sad as he did the same.) Announcer: So, who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home the grand prize? The symbol of the Struggle, the Four Crystal Trophy! (Then, everyone can see the Four Crystal Trophy for them to see.) Announcer: AND...a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer! (Setzer holds up the championship belt) Announcer: It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin! Round 1: Razor vs Nathan (The challengers have a quick refresher of the rules. The tournament producer hands Razor and Nathan each a battle sword and pats them on the shoulder. Nathan points the sword at Razor, who looks unhappy) Razor: Hey... Sorry about yesterday. Nathan: What, you still worried about that? You need to learn to let that stuff go. Razor: I've got a lot on my mind. Nathan: Sorry, man. (Razor shakes his head) Nathan: Wait, what am I sorry for? (He smiles, making Razor smile as well. Leonette and Fritz stop their clapping to smirk at each other. Razor readies for battle) Announcer: Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Razor and his best friend Hayner! Nathan: Ready, Razor? Round 2: Seifer vs Vivi (Razor and Nathan battle it out and Hayner loses) Announcer: And the winner is Razor! (The announcer raises Razor's arm and he waves to the crowd) Announcer: Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Nathan put up a great fight, too. (Razor runs over to Hayner) Nathan: I lost. Awww, I can't believe it! (Nathan stands up) Nathan: I guess I taught you well. Razor: I had a lot of fun fighting you. (Nathan smiles, then stops and crosses his arms) Nathan: Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy. Razor: Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up. Nathan: Nah, that's all right. (Nathan friendly punches Razor's hand. He leaves and almost walks into Seifer coming up on stage) Seifer: Out of the way. Nathan: You in a rush to lose? (Razor is startled by the sudden appearance of Vivi by his side. Vivi looks up at him and giggles. Vivi and Seifer are alone on the stage) Seifer: Don't mess with your elders. Announcer: Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys! (Seifer and Vivi face each other down. Then Vivi flies at Seifer, who jumps away with Vivi in pursuit) Nathan: When did Vivi get so tough? (Razor shrugs. After a few attempts at hitting one another, Seifer blocks Vivi's slashes and knocks Vivi away, dropping one of Vivi's orbs) Seifer: You're mine! (He lunges for the orb when Vivi returns and knocks Seifer down) Announcer: I-I'm not sure what just happened... Um...but...the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback! (Seifer sits up and shakes his head) Seifer: That's not Vivi. Razor: Huh? Seifer: Thrash 'im. (Seifer, Fuu, and Rai leave the Sandlot) Producer: It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place. Nathan: So I'm in third now? Aw, baby! Round 3: Razor vs Vivi (The producer hands Razor and Vivi each a battle sword) Producer: Keep it clean, fellas. (Razor and Vivi stare each other down as the Producer leaves the stage) Announcer: And now, the match you've been waiting for: Razor vs. Vivi! (Razor battles Vivi.) Again, From Out of Somewhere (As he goes in for one last strike, something stops him and Razor notices that everything has frozen in time. Vivi suddenly turns into a Dusk, then more appear) Razor: Again!? (Then, his sword turns into the Keyblade) Razor: Again... (Roxas fights the Dusks and wins) Absol (While he breathes, though he's tired. He's alerted by a cloaked man clapping behind him and turns around) ????: Razor. All right. Fight fight fight. (The man walks in closer to Razor) ????: You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Absol. (The man removes his hood, showing his flaming red hair) Razor: Absol? Absol: Talk about blank with a capital "B." Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one. (His chakram appear in flames and he catches them in his hands) Razor: Wait a sec, tell me what's going on! Absol: (looking around) This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story. (Absol gets ready to fight. A strange presence flies around Razor. Absol straightens up) Absol: Uh-oh. (Razor sighs and looks at the Keyblade. He throws it down in frustration) Razor: What's going ON!? (The Keyblade appears back in his hand with a flash of light) Absol: Number 13. Razor. The Keyblade's chosen one. (Absol readies to fight again) Razor: Okay, fine! You asked for it! Absol: That's more like it! (Razor fights Axel) Absol: Not bad, Razor. What's Going On? (DiZ appears) Absol: So it was you. (Absol sends his flaming chakram flying at DiZ, but with no impact) DiZ: Razor, this man speaks nonsense! Absol: Razor, don't let him deceive you! DiZ: Razor! Absol: Razor! (The two men shouting his name get the best of him and Razor holds his head in his hands) Razor: Nathan...Fritz...Leonette... Nathan! Fritz! Leonette! (The Struggle competition returns and the crowd is cheering once again at Razor's defeat against Vivi) Announcer: What? What just happened? Vivi: Huh? ...How did I get here? (Nathan, Leonette, and Fritz rush the stage) Leonette: Razor! Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Razor, our new top Struggler! (Nathan notices Razor's a little distraught) Nathan: Razor? Fans: Setzeerrrr! Crowd: Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! (Setzer drinks up the attention) Leonette: Razor! It's starting! The Champion's Bribe Producer: You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket. Setzer: There's only room for one up here. Producer: Well, may the best man win! (The producer walks offstage) Setzer: Hey, Ransack. How about you throw the match for me? Nathan: Razor! Focus! (Razor glares at Setzer) Setzer: Let me win, and I'll make it worth your while. Razor: Get real! Announcer: Razor, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks! Setzer: Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that is a big mistake. (???) Setzer: My life's a chip in your pile. Time to ante up! (Razor beats Setzer) Setzer: I'm not supposed to lose! The New Champion, Razor Crowd: Razor! Razor! Razor! Razor! Razor! (Setzer walks offstage and points back to Razor. Nathan, Fritz, and Leonette rush up to Razor) Nathan: Razor! Leonette: You did it! (Setzer turns around and leaves) Fritz: That was awesome, Razor! (Razor waves to the crowd. The producer presents him with the championship belt. Razor holds it up and the crowd cheers.) The Gang's Treasure (Later, on the ledge of the train station, Razor sits with his friends, holding the crystal trophy. He takes off the yellow crystal and tosses it to Leonette. He does the same with the red and green crystals, tossing them to Nathan and Fritz. He takes out his own blue one and holds it up to the sun) Razor: As promised. (Fritz also holds his out) Fritz: Thanks a ton, Roxas! Nathan: One more treasure for us to share. (Nathan holds his out. Leonette follows suit) Leonette: I've got a present, too...for all of us. (She takes out four bars of sea-salt ice cream) Nathan: Whoa! (Razor stands up on the ledge and teeters on the edge. He loses his balance and falls as the screen flickers.) Kelly and Selphie (On the Destiny Islands, Kelly walks down the pathto the beach after school.) Selphie: Kelly! Wait up! (Kelly stops and turns around as Selphie catches up to her) Selphie: Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Tidus and Wakka are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me. Kelly: Not today, sorry. Selphie: Aw, why not? Kelly: Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us? Selphie: Rico? Kelly: Yeah. Selphie: I wonder whatever happened to him. I sure miss him. Kelly: He's far away. But I know we'll see him again. Selphie: Sure. Of course we will. Kelly: And the other boy? Selphie: What other boy? Kelly: The one who was with Rico and me all the time, we played together on that island. His voice always used to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself, "I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him." Selphie: Are you sure you didn't make him up? (She soon nodes) Razor: Natalie? (Kelly gets a sudden headache as the screen flickers.) Starts With an "S" (Back at Twilight Town, there was Razor as he continues to fall off the clock tower) Razor: Natalie...? What's happening to me? Kelly: Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Kelly. Razor: Kelly... I know you. You're that girl he likes. Kelly: Who? Please, a name! Razor: I'm Razor. Kelly: Okay, Razor, but can you tell me HIS name? ???: You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kelly! Kelly: Huh? ???: Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an "S!" Heading for the Ocean (After some time at the Destiny Islands, Kelly wakes up on the ground) Selphie: Are you okay? (Kelly nods. The two girls look to the island across the water. Kelly looks over at Selphie and smiles widely. She then runs to the beach. Kelly's Letter (Then, the scene changed with Kelly standing near the water as Selphie catches up) Selphie: Kelly...? (Kelly places her bag down and lets loose a message in a bottle in the ocean) Selphie: What's that? Kelly: A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it. Selphie: Wow... I hope he gets it. Kelly: He will. Starts with an "S." Right, Sawyer? (The screen becomes scrambled) Computer: Restoration at 79%. His Name is Ansem (DiZ continues to sit at the computer screens while the cloaked man juggles a blue crystal) DiZ: His progress is astounding. ???: So what happened? (The man places the ball back into the munny pouch) DiZ: Davidé's encounter with Razor put his heart in contact with Kelly's. And that, in turn, affected Sawyer. You see? ?????: Davidé?... He's a wonder. DiZ: He wasn't born like other Nobodies. He can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sawyer and those aligned with him. ???: But whose Nobody is Natalie's? DiZ: I could tell you... But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name? (The cloaked man revealed his face from under his hood) ???: It's Ansem. (DiZ laughs) DiZ: It's an honor, Ansem!